


2.3

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Demon Hanzo, M/M, Sacrifice, demon transformation, oni hanzo, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 3.Public| Biting |Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)





	2.3

He’s been dead for over two centuries, and yet Hanzo Shimada, resident Oni of Hanamura, has never felt more alive.

“Every two years the village sends me a virgin as tribute,” he murmurs, voice low and thoughtful, his long tail dragging along the sandy ground behind each step of his elongated feet as he paces around his large bed. “And yet...none have ever been as beautiful as you. Were they holding out on me, I wonder?”

This year’s offering--a slender, lithe-muscled young man named Genji, with bright brown eyes and cheeks tinged pink with the tempting rush of his oh so sweet blood--trembles where he lies, stretched out and presented on the demon’s bed. The black silk sheets beneath him are a stark contrast against the ritualistic kimono’s white fabric and swooping, sheer gold detail; the pale, fine-woven cloth makes the milky shades of Genji’s skin look even more delicious, but Hanzo finds his gaze unwaveringly drawn to the man’s exposed throat, and the gleaming golden collar beset with sapphires fastened snugly around it. Even from where he stands, Hanzo’s keen, beady red eyes can see the pounding beat of Genji’s pulse against his skin, and he can’t help but feel a rush of pity for the creature--how terrified he must be.

“Did they tell you of your duties, little thing?” Hanzo asks, running a clawtip lightly down Genji’s cheek and delighting in his shiver. “Do you know what is to become of you?”

Genji’s eyes flutter closed and Hanzo’s claw moves, tracing the nervous swallow of the human’s throat. 

“...no,” he whispers, voice weak and catching as Hanzo’s talon pries in, ever so slightly. “They just...they told me to behave…”

“And who is ‘they’?” Hanzo pauses at the head of his head bed, peering down into Genji’s face curiously. “Your parents?”

“...no.”

One of Hanzo’s long, notched ears flicks. “No? Why not?”

“Don’t have any,” Genji mumbles, his gaze suddenly darting away. “My father was a criminal, and my mother got sick when I was young…”

He trails off, and when his eyes close Hanzo can see the faint glimmer of moisture beading along his dark lashes. He brings one thin wrist up to cover his eyes, and the tears that suddenly streak his cheeks shine akin to the diamonds and jewels in the bracelet and rings that adorn his hand.

It’s a pitiful thing--Hanzo is used to receiving the first-born princes of noble families as tributes, not no-name orphans from the city’s streets--but he can’t find it in himself to be mad at the human. In fact, any ire that Hanzo might feel at having such a lowborn offering is lost in a wave of sympathy for the young man and the poor lot he’d drawn, in the shadows of his visible ribs and the scraped knees, the sunken cheeks, that tell of his hard life.

Despite it all he makes for a beautiful image: laid out on Hanzo’s bed with the kimono gathered up around his waist, exposing the creamy expanse of his inner thighs and rustling softly when he squirms. His dark hair is scented faintly with plum blossom oil, is soft to the touch when Hanzo cards his claws through it.

“Have they told you anything?” Hanzo asks, tucking one long strand of his dark hair behind a twisting horn and gazing down at the human, so willingly vulnerable and exposed in his bed, in his lair; and the shake of Genji’s head, how he curls in on himself ever so slightly, has Hanzo’s lip thoughtfully curling.

“If they have told you nothing, then I have no obligations to uphold,” he decides, and fluidly sinks down onto the bed beside Genji, reaching for his face to delicately cup his cheek. Genji’s skin is lovely and smooth in his grasp, glittering faintly with a light dusting of glitter; and his eyes, when they land on Hanzo’s face, shine with the remnants of his unshed tears. “Those who have come before you have been consumed--drained of life, to further my own. But you…”

With one hand he pulls Genji closer, sitting him up and gathering him in toward his chest; and he purrs as Genji easily follows, as the human crowds in against his bare chest, so warm and beautifully pale against Hanzo’s dark, cold skin.

“You are far too sweet to die like the others,” Hanzo murmurs, using one slender claw to tilt Genji’s head back--and Genji goes smoothly, baring the vulnerable lines of his throat to Hanzo’s gleaming fangs like it’s natural, like he was destined for it.

Maybe he was.

“So instead, you will live eternal, like me.”

Hanzo’s teeth find the throbbing vein that holds Genji’s life, and the bite is near-painless as his skin yields for razor-sharp fangs, the rush of Genji’s blood across his tongue sweeter than he dreamed; Genji twitches in his arms like he’s scared, like he wants to pull away, but one shift of Hanzo’s jaw has those fangs sinking deeper, has his venom coursing through Genji’s veins, has his essence replaced with Hanzo’s and all his resistance fades.

Hanzo holds him through the shift, his teeth still buried in Genji’s neck as he watches darkness bloom across Genji’s skin--the bags beneath his eyes gather and start to turn red, small, sharp horns slowly sprout from his forehead, and his nails lengthen into claws. Hanzo keeps still, keeps his fangs buried in Genji’s skin until he is human no more, and it’s only when the new creature starts to squirm against his chest that he pulls away.

“Welcome to your new life, my Genji,” he murmurs, licking sugar-sweet blood from his chin as his fingers play along the new demon’s cheekbones, pet over the intricate red marks blossomed into his dark skin. “With you by my side we will reign over this land...and all will regret any harm they have ever done to you.”


End file.
